Vehicle chassis typically include a multitude of electrical devices that must be in electrical communication with one another in order to properly function. Prior art vehicle chassis typically use complex bundles of wires, or wiring harnesses, to operatively interconnect chassis electrical devices. Wiring harnesses are labor intensive to produce and to route through the chassis between electrical devices. Wiring harnesses are typically of considerable length and have a multitude of branches, and can therefore be cumbersome to handle. The particularly large number of electrical devices in fuel cells and by-wire control systems exacerbates the problems inherent in wiring harnesses.
Furthermore, vehicle models having different quantities or types of electrical devices typically employ differently-configured wiring harnesses, resulting in increased wiring harness inventory requirements at assembly plants and reduced flexibility in vehicle assembly.